CrissColfer  Blinded
by klainearehavingsex
Summary: Title: CrissColfer - Blinded  Genre: Smut  Rating: R  Warnings: Contains descriptions of shower sex between Darren Criss and Chris Colfer.


The Glee cast bowed down to accept their applause from the roaring audience of London on their final night of the Glee tour. Chris went off to have his post-show shower and Darren followed, exclaiming that he was also in dire need of freshening up.

Chris thought Darren was in the other set of showers, so he stripped off and went under the shower head, vapour around his body glistening.

Darren was leaning against the shower wall and biting his lower lip watching Chris showering naked. He was becoming hard just at the sight of Chris' angelic body. Darren got dust in his nose and sneezed.

Chris turned with a start, clasping his privates and shouted "DARREN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I'M TRYING TO SHOWER HERE!"

Darren replied casually "I'm just enjoying the view,"

Chris was flustered and said "I'm showering here! Get out!"

Darren snorted "You have no idea the effect your body is having on me right now," and motioned down to his visibly erect penis.

Chris gasped but was aroused by the sight of it. Darren then moved close to Chris and joined him underneath the running water. Darren took Chris' face in his strong hands and kissed lightly at his neck. Chris was shivering and grabbed Darren's hand and placed it on his hardening cock. Darren's clothes were getting soaked and Chris hastily ripped Darren's t-shirt off, revealing a muscular chest with a slight dusting of hair.

This turned Chris on tremendously and Darren could feel Chris becoming harder his penis was throbbing at his touch.

"Can I?" asked Chris with his hands on Darren's buckle. Darren slowly nodded and Chris ripped off Darren's jeans and boxers.

Darren kicked them off his ankles and they were both naked, soaking wet. Darren hungrily kissed Chris' mouth and forced his tongue in, rubbing it against Chris' own eager tongue. Darren pushed Chris flat against the shower wall for support, and began to move his hand up and down Chris' trembling cock. Chris' hips were bucking at the pressure as he curved into Darren's hand. Chris was making all sorts of noises, while Darren moved his mouth over Chris' collar bone, grazing his teeth down and sucking at Chris' nipple.

Chris cried out "I want to you fuck me so badly Darren," Darren stopped what he was doing, and gazed into Chris' eyes.

"What did you say?" Darren queried.

Chris said "I want you to fuck me so hard, that it hurts,"

Darren laughed darkly, and brushed Chris' wet locks away from his forehead, gently pushing Chris to the ground with him, on the slippery shower floor, laying him in his back. Chris looked so sexy with his whole body soaking wet and willing for anything that Darren wanted to do to him.

Darren climbed on top of Chris and opened his longing legs. He felt the entrance to Chris' bum, it was extremely tight.

Darren said almost in a whisper, "Are you sure you're ready for this? I'm not gonna lie, it'll hurt,"

Chris replied "I don't care, I want it to hurt, I want you to make me come,"

With this, Chris sat up and pushed Darren back onto the tiles and moved his head to the tip of his cock. Darren presuming what was going to happen next let out an audible moan of pleasure as Chris opened his mouth and engulfed Darren's thick, wet cock deep down his throat.

Darren's eyes were rolling back as Chris worked his tongue methodically around the head, feeling it pulsating. He licked at the indention and moved his hands up Darren's body. Darren was fighting the urge to come and his whole body was shaking with ecstasy. He grabbed handfuls of Chris' hair and screamed out, coming inside Chris' mouth. Chris was persistent, and sucked him through his ejaculation. Darren's whole body went limp as he tried to regain some coherent thoughts.

Chris lay flat on his back and eagerly ordered "I can't wait any longer; I need you inside me, I want you to come inside me,"

Darren moved over Chris and sucked at his ear, moving to his lips, biting at the lower lip, making it swollen. Chris' hands were running all over Darren's body, Darren found himself becoming very hard ever so quickly. Darren moved his hand underneath Chris' cock, feeling again at the entrance. Chris moved his hand and grabbed Darren's erect member and moved it so the head was touching against his bum. Chris gave Darren a knowing look, wordlessly saying I'm ready. Darren then pushed himself into Chris.

He winced but proceeded "Go deeper"

Darren nervously continued. He was slow at first; because he was scared he was going to hurt Chris. But Chris started to move his body encouraging a more forceful approach. Darren began thrusting harder, collapsing onto Chris, kissing everywhere he could reach his lips to. Chris was short of breath and was in so much pleasure. He thought he'd come at any minute, but desperately tried not, to as he loved the feel of Darren inside of him.

Chris cried "Ahhh fuck...fuck me there...harder...there"

"There? There?" Darren asked.

"YEEEEEES!"

Darren kept thrusting in and out of Chris, trying to hit that spot that made him so weak. He could tell he was getting it right as Chris' whole body began to shake uncontrollably. He then felt as Chris came hard onto his stomach. This tipped Darren over the edge and he came for a second time, deep inside Chris' channel.

They both were breathlessly panting, so exhausted from enormity of their climax. Darren took Chris' face in his hand and kissed him softly.

"I don't want this to be a random hook-up Chris,"

"Neither do I,"

They both smiled at each other and moved away from the showers to get changed, both knowing that something had changed between them, in a very good way indeed.

The end.


End file.
